


Blindsided

by EmotionsofInk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Feels, can be read as unrequited love, my heart hurts, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: He was gone and it hurt more than he thought it would.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurts, my boys are all leaving D: This is super short and I might write something longer some time later that explores this and includes that whole team but I really just... needed to write something.

He hadn’t even said goodbye and more than that, he hadn’t even been told it was coming. It was like a slap in the face, like being hit by a truck, he had been so blindsided by the news that he almost thought it was fake. But it wasn’t – it was all too real.

And now when he walked past his best friends’ room, it was empty – now when he called his number it told him it was disconnected. Just gone, gone from everything, gone from his life, gone from the house… like he had dropped off the face of the earth.

He hadn’t of course, he knew he would see him again – but it would be across the room, it would be against him. Now, he was one of the ones in his way of completing his dream to get that title, now he could well be one of the ones that stop that…. He hated the thought, it felt like ash in his mouth.

The small envelope appeared on his desk the day after the official announcement. He recognized the handwriting right away – it made him want to cry, it made him want to scream.

_I’m sorry, I know you might feel betrayed, I know you might be angry at me and I’m sorry._

_I just couldn’t take it anymore. I love you, you know I do – but it’s not enough anymore._

He wondered how much of this came down to him, he wondered if he was to blame and then he re-read those final words, and figured it was a lot, that maybe he should shoulder some of it.

And when he looked around, at everyone else, at all the faces, he could see he wasn’t just the only one. But it hurt, he held onto that, he selfishly thought that he held onto the pain, that his was the worse, that they had no idea.

Because he was his best friend – and he hadn’t even said good bye.


End file.
